The present invention comprises a new and distinct variety of Dianthus, botanically known as Dianthus sp., and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘KLEDG17297’. ‘KLEDG17297’ originated as a naturally-occurring branch mutation from the Dianthus parent ‘KLEDG12163’ (U.S. Plant Pat. No. 24,707) in The Netherlands in 2015.
In August 2014, ‘KLEDG17297’ was first vegetatively propagated by vegetative stem cuttings in Stuttgart, Germany. ‘KLEDG17297’ was found to reproduce true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation in Stuttgart, Germany via vegetative stem cuttings.